A Mysterious Stranger
by mybleedingshipperheart
Summary: Roni, Kelly, Henry, Jacinda, and Lucy are all sitting in Roni's bar when suddenly the door swings open and a handsome stranger walks in through the door... Who could it be? He looks so familiar...


Roni, Kelly, Henry, Jacinda, and Lucy are all sitting in Roni's bar when suddenly the door swings open and a handsome stranger walks in through the door... Who could it be? He looks so familiar...

.

.

.

Roni is lost in thought as her family is gathered by the fireplace. Jacinda and Henry are finally back together as a family and Lucy is chatting excitedly about true love and finally breaking the curse.

With Henry sitting together with Jacinda, holding her hands and staring into her eyes, Roni just can't help but be reminded of her first love when she looks at them. It seems like two lifetimes ago but her first love Daniel always holds a special place in her heart. She always dreamed of starting a family of her own with him but as things didn't quite go according to plan she had to adjust and settle for a more unconventional type of family. Although she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. At this point she has pretty much given up on finding true love. Not even a handsome thief could change her mind at this point. She has settled for being Henry's mom and Lucy's grandmom.. she takes pride in spoiling her, buying her goodies, taking her places and showing her magic.. although she doesn't like the word grandma very much. She thinks of herself as more of a "cool aunt" than a grandma and much prefers when Lucy refers to her as "Aunt Roni" or "Aunt Regina" Surrounded by her little family for the first time in a long time she felt content with her life.. dare she say.. happy?

.

She's brought back to reality when she hears her little bell ring and the door swing open. She looks up from the cup in her hands and sees a shadowy figure standing in the doorway.

.

Who is that? He looks so familiar... he almost reminds her of Daniel.

For a split second her heart leaps out if her chest thinking it could possibly be her first love standing there in the doorway. But no.. she leapt too soon.. this man is much taller, broader, with a scruffy face and a pack of arrows on his back. He looks so familiar, like someone she knew in a past life.. but she can't place a name to the figure standing in her doorway.

.

Who could it possibly be?

.

.

"Regina? Is that you?"

.

"Yes? Well actually.. everyone here calls me Roni now.."

"Roni? Doesn't quite suit you as well as Regina. I've always liked Regina.. such a regal name."

"Yeah, well, a lot of things have changed in the past couple years.. I prefer to go by Roni now. And who are you to know me by Regina?"

.

He steps in, out of the shadows and in through the threshold.

"Regina. It's Robin. Don't you recognize me..?"

.

Robin? She hasn't heard that name in a long time...

.

Suddenly the memories come flooding back to her.

"Robin..? Oh my god.. Robin!"

.

Her head is spinning at 90 miles a minute. Last time she saw him was when Hades...

No, it's too painful to think about, even now.

He was supposed to have died that night...

.

"Robin! But.. I thought you were dead! Obliterated! What happened..? Didn't Hades..?"

.

"Regina, it's alright, none of that matters now. What matters is that I'm here and I'm real and I don't know how or why this is all happening but I think this is our chance to finally make things work for us. Fate brought us together again and we musn't question it lest we be tested by lady fate once more. I know we've been royally screwed over in the past (no pun intended) but I believe this is finally our chance to make this thing between us work out."

.

Roni is stunned. She doesn't know what to say.. she's happy but.. she doesn't quite feel the connection that Robin has to her.. it's been many years since their last meeting and she's had plenty of time to mourn the loss of her forest-scented soulmate.

Robin is waiting for her to respond. She has to think fast. What would Regina do? No.. what would Roni do? (WWRD..?) No! There's no time to think. He's waiting for her response! Oh no.. he's giving her that look that she hates where he's unsure if he's overstepped a boundary and she has to make it up..quick!

.

.

.

.

.

..She puts her hand up for a highfive.

.

.

.

.

.

..Why did she do that...

.

.

.

.

Robin timidly meets her hand in the air and gives it a squeeze.

.

"Regina.. I mean, Roni.."

"maybe we have changed too much for each other.. the Regina I knew would never.. high five..?"

.

.

.

"You're right Robin... I have changed.

.

I have new memories, and a new life, and there just isn't any place in it for a ghost from my past like you to fit in it."

.

"..I'm going to need you to leave."

.

.

"Well Regina.. I mean Roni, if there really is no place for me in your life then I guess I have no choice but to be on my way."

.

"Just know that you are making a huge mistake."

.

.

"I think I can live with myself. Remember, I tortured and murdered countless people and cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I don't really do regret."

.

Roni gets up to go inside to her apartment and leaves Robin inside her bar alone..

.

Robin gets up to leave and sees Roni's purse laying on the bar countertop on the way out. It's contents are spilling out and from the mess he spots a pack of cigarettes and the shiny black corner of a leather wallet sticking out of the opened zipper. He thinks to himself "well.. once a thief always a thief" and moves to slip the wallet into his pocket on the way out.

.

He might as well get a souvenir out of this subpar reunion.


End file.
